Keys for the king
by lollipoploves
Summary: Seto and Joey are being stalked by something they cant see, But as the days go by they hear it whispering "soon, I shall have you in my collection" what is after them? why? and can they stand each other long enough to escape? warning: I might change the rating on this DISCONTINUED.
1. prolouge

This is just a fic I wrote because my notebook that I write them down in is missing, so I cant continue Kitty kaiba until I find it. :( but I started over and I really dont know where this story is going, It may have some awesome plotline yet to be discovered , or it could be that I felt like writing this...either way onto the story.

It was another day, just like the ones before it, Joey had fought with Kaiba and Yugi had schooled both of them in duel mosters. Same old same old. No world destroying nut job was there to fill the gap of boredom. Of course thats how it always is right before something happens. The days you dont really remember pile up and then boom! something you remember till your 80 happens. So it really isnt that suprising that something diffrent happened to Joey today.

Joey was walking down that hallway with his usual upbeat stride his green jacket swaying as he walked and a bright cheery smile painted on his face with permanet ink. That is until he felt someone feel him up. Not like the pranksters that just tap your rear but a full on cop-a-feel. Fortunatly (unfortunatly?) Joey had been a victim before and he always beat the crap out of the perv's that even tried something funny with him. So expecting to punch the offened out he quickly turned around, and stopped short. No one was in the hallway... Shaking his head Joey resumed walking down that hall. When he was out of earshot, he of course didnt hear the ominous whispered words that came out of the perps mouth.

"soon, my precious, soon I will have both of you in my collection." Joey was also too far away to hear the chuckle that could send chills down the devils spine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1234123412 34123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234 12345

kaiba's day was normal, incompetence all around begging for his attention to fix every little problem. At the moment he was in his office typing up a new business proposal for a better holographic game, for once not about duel monsters. There had been an uncomfotable chill on his neck for the past 5 minutes like someone was breathing down his neck. But that was ridiculous he was locked in his office, only his brother had the spare key. He tried to ignore this as he set back to work.

Soon after he felt as if someone was tapping on his shoulder, Kaiba moved his had to stop this but he felt nothing there. So he went on ignore this... that is until he felt something slimy and wet lapping at his neck. Kaiba stood up quickly ready to beat the hell out of whoever had the guts to touch him like that! Turning around he was met with an empty office, sighing he sat back down and call his secretary for coffee. He duduced that he was hallucinating because he hadnt been able to sleep because of all the work he had to do.

"soon" was whispered next to his ear, and Kaiba resolutely ignored it. Until he felt the wet, slimyness return on the shell of his ear. Kaiba stood up and ran out of his office, nearly bowling over his secretary, with the new coffee. He quickly schooled himself and said to cancel all his appointments. He then quickly walked to his limo, he needed sleep. His poor secretary wasnt going to get any when she heard the sinister laughing that came from Kaiba's office.

Thats all for the prolouge sorry its short but hey, that just means the acutal story part will be better.


	2. Chapter 1

So I hope you liked the Prolouge I really need a better title for this, I rather it didnt remain Untitled forever... well here's chapter one In this story Joey leaps to conclusions, but they are mostly right and Kaiba doesnt always have a poker face.

well onto the story :)

The next day Joey ran into the classroom 10 minutes early, much to everyone's surprise. Joey looked ashen and was panting hard as he made his way to his seat, his hair messier than usual and his eyes distant and terrified. He really wanted to forget what happened that morning but the more he tried to forget the more he remembered every detail. He was not a morning person so that said Alot!

He had woken up and felt like someone was sitting on his stomache, touching him all over his body, on his nipples, down his abs, over his legs. It felt like he was being probed with a... he didnt want to even think about it. A voice sounded next to his ear. "So close now precious" it said sending shivers down his spine as he tried to move away from what ever it was, he didnt understand what it had ment but he really didnt want to find out. Unfortunatly he felt something wet and gooey hit his cheek as a long low moan echoed about his room.

At this point Joey couldnt even think, he rolled the weight off him and grabbed his backpack and some clothes and ran to a nearby park bathroom in his boxers. He immediatly washed his face after he dressed. Deciding that he rather go to school the back home where that... thing was he started off in that direction. He would have just walked lazily maybe stopping for ice cream had he not heard the dreaded voice say "very cute, precious. but it seems I need to mark you again" as soon as he felt something touch his cheek Joey bolted. He didnt stop running until he arrived at the classroom.

Slowly he was brought out of his daze of this morning as his friend Yugi started to shake his shoulder. Joey looked into those large purple eyes as his best friend asked.

"are you alright Joey?"

"Im fine"

"you su-" but Yugi was cut off by a cold voice behind him.

"So the mutt made it to school on time for once, I guess you **can** teach old dogs new tricks"

Joey turned to glare at Kaiba "Im not a dog, Kaiba!" he yelled about ready to leap out of his seat, when he saw Kaiba stiffen and blanche almost as white as Ryou's hair. Joey knew that look, hell he probably had that same look when he ran into the classroom. Joey stood and grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled him out of the classroom as quickly as he could. As soon as they were in a secluded spot, he turned to Kaiba opening his mouth to say something when he was cut off by that voice.

"So my precious and my gem don't get along?" The voice sounded cold and amused at the same time. Both Joey and Kaiba shivered, the voice sounded close. Fighting every instinct to run Joey snarled "who the hell are you?" to this he was only answered with a grope, and by the way Kaiba jumped the same thing happened to him.

"soon, my pets, soon" then it started laughing causing both Kaiba and Joey to shake so hard that they would never stop shivering. Neither could take it anymore so they bolted back to the classroom. Entering right before the teacher. No one spoke to them but the whole class was wondering why the two enemys looked like they saw a ghost.

12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412 3412341234123412341234123412341234123412345

The incubus laughed, he still had a few things to do before he could return to his soon-to-be slaves, His power would only work if he had a body to take them with. He had been exciled from his people and cut off from his lineage, he was to be a king! And his power had told him that these two teens would be the key to getting all the power he wanted. Though neither were virgins, the energy they gave off would make him all powerful.

The blonde one with the wild hair gave off energy like fire and light, his brightness would be like the sun, fueling him with a stronger healthier body everytime he took the teen of fire. Their passion would be like the blazing sun!

The brunette was like Ice, prim and proper, but with a hardness and emotionless-ness that could come off as cruel. When he took this Ice teen the ice would give him an almost impenetrable defense, their passion would be quite fun, breaking the ice to pieces in the cold darkness.

And together! Together his attacks would be unstoppable, the heat of the sun and the strength of ice together would fell any enemy in their place. Just a few more things and he would have a body strong enough to make him a god! He just needed a body to take the two teens. "soon" he chuckled again, soon he would win.

12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412 3412341234123412341234123412341234123412345

The school day was finally over and neither Kaiba no Joey heard the voice again or had felt the invisible touch. yet neither felt comfortable alone, both wanted to know what the other knew. Kaiba hated not knowing things almost as much as he HATED his step-father, no, Gozaboro would always be the most hated thing for Kaiba.

Slowly he got up at walked over to Joey.

"come mutt" Kaiba said as he walked away. To everybody's surprise Joey didnt fight him and got up and followed Kaiba out the door.

Sorry I have to end here dinner is soon and I have to cook. but I will update real soon


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry again, I had to cook dinner so I had to stop in the middle of writing.

what happened previously:

"come, mutt" Kaiba said as he walked away

to everbody's surprise Joey didnt fight but instead got up and followed Kaiba out of the room.

As soon as they felt no one was near, they climbed into the limo and started shivering the memory of the laugh was still fresh in their minds

"what the hello w-was that?" Joey asked

"you tell me" Kaiba replied he was still shivering but not as noticably as Joey.

"Look mutt, including today, its been 2 days since I have felt like someone is watching me, often times that feeling is accompanied with the feeling of being touched as well as spoken to, with the voice we just heard this afternoon. I assume this has happened to you as well?"

Joey nodded and said "He was in my room this morning... I think he...fix his 'morning problem' on me."

Kaiba blinked, but that was as much surprise that he allowed himself to show.

"explain" he stated. Joey sighed

"well, this morning I woke up feeling like there was something on my chest" he began only to be interupted by a small tap on the tinted limo window. Yugi was outside.

earlier that day:

Yugi felt strange his head hurt immensly before Joey had sprang up and pulled Kaiba out of class. As soon as they left his head felt immediately better. The classroom had also seemed to brighten up a bit as everyone sighed in relief? Joey and Kaiba fought everyday, why would their classmates need to sigh in relief when they left the room? Yugi asked Yami over their mind link but all he got in response was a growl, followed by a feeling of weakness and Yami used his shadow magic over the classroom.

later:

Something was wrong and obviously Joey and Kaiba knew about it. Since Yami wouldnt talk he would just have to ask them about it. Yugi went in search of his friends already having a pretty good idea where they would be. He was right, Yugi had found them inside of Kaiba's tinted blue limo. They were talking about something and it seemed serious since neither had noticed him standing outside the window, oblivious to the world. Taking a deep breath Yugi lifted his hand and tapped on the glass.

12341234123412341234123412341243124341234124314234 1231423412341234123412341234123413412345

Kaiba and Joey looked at eachother before opening the door and letting Yugi in. Before either could get a word in egde-wise Yugi said

"so, Yami knows whats wrong" this got both Joey's and Kaiba's attention really quick.

"Really?" Joey yelled, if yami knew what was stalking them, then maybe he could help. Maybe he could get that creepy voice thing to leave them alone.

"Yes, mouto. What does your immaginary counter-part think it is?" Kaiba (being Kaiba) asked.

"well the truth is, I dont know. He wouldnt tell me." Yugi said. The look on Joey's face was utter dispear while Kaiba only had a slightly disapointed look. Sighing Joey stretched out in the limo trying to think of a way to beat this thing out of his life.

Kaiba adopted a similar look as he tried to think of all the possible enemys he had that had cloaking devices, so far no one had that much advinced technology other then him. A collective sigh filled the limo as the drive was ordered to drive them all to the Kaiba estate.


	4. Chapter 3

Silence sounded in the limo as Kaiba thought of all the people who wanted his life. It was a long list and the longer he thought about it the more sure he was that no one had enough tech to do anything to him. He had made sure of that.

"So in other words, were stuck" said Joey "well aint that just peachy" he said as he opened the limo door and started to walked out.

"where are you going Joey?" yugi asked.

"out." Joey said and then he was gone.

It wasnt long before Kaiba realized that Joey was trying to say something to him before Yugi interupted them.

"damn it!" he yelled as he also got out of his limo hoping to see a blonde head in a green jacket walking away. Sadly Joey was long gone. Sighing Kaiba sat back down and tried to think.

Joey ran, this thing was after Kaiba and him so Joey didnt want to get Yugi involved. He ran as far as he could go and when he finally stopped he was at domino park. Just a block from his house, sighing Joey decided to just go home. He got about 3 steps before he froze, a cold chill ran his back sweat beaded his face as he turned around. "dad?" he said his father was standing behind him with a cold smirk on his face. His usual attire consisting of an old alcohol covered shirt and shorts that needed repairs, badly, was no where in sight. Instead his father wore a smart suit that made him look like he wasnt a worthless drunk, without a job. Instead he looked like he was planning to take over the world. Joey stepped back "dad?" this would usually make the older male punch him in the face for talking to him and not handing him a beer. His father stepped forward and opened his mouth but what came out was not his fathers voice. It was _the_ voice that had been following him for 3 days now.

"So this is who you fear." the awful voice said "interesting, its almost time. I cant wait to have you in my arms."

"I dont fear him!" Joey said he wasnt afraid of anyone. ...serious.

The voice chuckled "well, we will see, I am almost done" His "father" stepped forward forcing Joey to back up into a tree. His "father" put an arm up by his head, trapping him, and leaned forward his lips almost touched Joey's when Joey finally got his sense back and head butted him, only to go right through him. The voice laughed

" you fool! I am the immortal incubus, I can take any form. I suck the life out of females to gain power."

"In case you havent noticed Kaiba and I are dudes!" Joey said from his place on the ground. He fell through when he tried to head butt the incubus.

"yes, thats the whole problem, I can only take power from frail women. You and my gem have powers that could take my power to that of a god! I have to be in mortal form to take it though, but I am so close now. Soon you both with be my slaves, screaming in pain and pleasure as I pound into you drawing your life force out."

About halfway through the speech Joey felt sick he wanted to run and get out of the things reach.

"and your friend with the pharaoh inside him? He cant do anything."

Joey paled even more, he had some hope that Yugi could make a charm for him that would be able to keep this thing away from him. Joey started to look around frantically, while he was planning an escape route the Incubus took his chance. He leaned down and kissed Joey.

It had felt like fine was burning his bones, sapping the strength he had as the kiss deepened. Joey was about to pass out from the pain when it all stopped. He slumped to the ground unable to do anything as the thing whispered in his ear

"that was for washing of my mark, thanks for the snack" and then he disappeared.

Joey had just enough conscience left to see a shiny black limo pull up before he fainted.

Kaiba had a bad feeling when Joey had left, he knew that thing was still out their. So far it didnt attack unless they were alone. Kaiba ordered his limo driver to start looking for Joey when he finally found him Joey was writhing in pain from something he couldnt see. It looked like Joey was going to pass out when he all of a sudden slumped against the tree and shivered. He passed out as the limo pulled to the curb.

Kaiba got out and walked over to Joey and picked him up 'was he always this light?' he thought. It was obvious that Joey didnt get enough meals. His ribs showed through the shirt he was wearing. Kaiba had to sympathize when he and Mokuba had very little food when they were in the orphanage. Then as their step-father adopted them Kaiba was forbidden food unless he was absolutely perfect or had to appear in front of important people.

Kaiba looked at the mutt in his arms and smiled a little. Joey had a line of drool down his face and it looked like what ever was hurting him was gone completely because he had a smile on his face and he was muttering about some food that he would like to eat.

Kaiba took Joey to his limo and told his driver "take me home and call a doctor to check on him"

(a/n) aww kaiba thinks Joey is cute 3 so the Incubus has some plans lets see what happens.


	5. Chapter 4

So I decided to make this chapter have the Incubus's point of view he finally has a name. Sadly though you will have to wait for the back story of his character in the next chapter. Please please please review I need Idea's and way's I can make the Incubus kidnap them. Please help. Thanks! :)

The Incubus licked its lips, already power was surging through him. Such a small kiss made him feel like he could take over the world right now. He couldn't wait to take the teen. Smiling to himself he set off in search of Joey's father. He had to punish the ones who had scared his gem and his precious before he could take flesh as a form. Flying off to the lesser side of the domino he saw his gem taking Joey back to the limo. Perfect! They would be in the same place when he came for them. He had already punished Gozaboro ( is that right?) in hell now he only had to do the same with Joey's father.

He could smell the man even before he saw the house. The man smelled of alcohol, barf and helplessness. His favorite treat. Gliding in Haragoth (the incubus, finally came up with a name :)) watched as the blonde man drink another bottle of beer. Snickering Haragoth picked out the perfect torture. As the man got ready to take another drink Haragoth cast an illusion spell. Suddenly the man was jumping up and down swatting at an invisible enemy.

Illusion:

a black widow started out on his beer bottle hissing angrily (they do hiss, I have seen/heard it) It tried to jump on his face when the blonde man swatted at it, soon more and more spiders of every kind of poisonous race started climbing out of the wood work and attacking him from everywhere he looked a new spider was jumping at his face, biting him and stringing him up like a cocoon. His moments were slowing as a flood of spiders went over his head. He could no longer move but his eyes were free. Staring at the ceiling he saw a spider as big as a human slowly lower itself on a silk thread, poison dripping from its mandibles as it crossed them a few times as if drooling and waiting for its meal to stop struggling. The poison of the other spiders had set in and the blonde man was paralyzed as the giant spider hovered over him. He closed his eyes as the spider delivered the kill-bite.

Illusion over:

The blonde man slumped as he passed out bleeding from the bites his brain had been convinced it got. When the man stopped breathing the incubus knew he had done his work now all he had to do was take the mans soul and he could become human-like. Haragoth walked over and stuck his hand through the blonde man's chest and grasped the soul that was about to descend into hell. He absorbed its power as he had finally collected the soul, and his body felt the change as his power increased. Burning pain was felt as he change from an intangible being to one of flesh and blood, his power was still increasing so he would not age but now he had a body to take the teens with! Laughing maniacally he slowly faded into the shadow's, it's finally time!

Any idea's on how to make it better? I love review so please review soon! Also I would like the name of the deamon's father, any idea's


	6. Chapter 5

I havent updated this for awhile...hopefully I will be better. **Warning rape scene** you have been warned

Seto had finally gotten Joey inside when a shiver ran down his back, a bad feeling spread through out is body something dark was happening. Apparently Joey felt it too as his smile vanished and it looked like he was having a nightmare. Thrashing around Joey was panicking in his sleep.

"n-noo.." he muttered "s-stay away from m-m-ee" Joey was crying at this point big fat tear drops ran down his face, striking Kaiba at his heart. Kaiba leaned down and gently hugged Joey in a protective embrace. Suddenly a huge crash sounded and the voice floated through the room.

"iiiiittttttsssss ttttiiiimmmmeee" the god awful voice said a thick black smoke ran through the room and before Seto blacked out he saw a figure of a man standing over them.

-time skip-

Joey moaned as he opened his eyes slowly, he felt heavy and cold, did he fall asleep at the park? Looking up Joey saw a lavish ceiling covered in ornate designs of dragons, Joey moved his hand to scratch his head but his wrist was stopped mid-way. Joey was shackled to a king sized bed completely naked. He tried to sit up but his shackles prevented that.

Panicked he looked for any means of escape, instead he saw Kaiba chained to the wall, he was still asleep. "Ah your up" the sickly voice purred making Joey want to vomit. He looked to the right and saw a tall man with read hair and green eye standing over him.

"I was hoping, my gem would awaken first so that I may have some fun with him, but I guess he isnt as used to black outs as you are" the voice said again

"who are you? How do you know that?" Joey nearly screamed

"I am Haragoth a prince of the incubi" Haragoth said as he mockingly bowed "And I know everything about you two. I always research my prey." Haragoth leaned toward Joey and licked his cheek.

"I-Incubi?" Joey questioned.

"yes, I was the prince of my people, strong and merciless, my life was the pinnacle of perfection all of the good food was mine to take and nobody could say anything about it." Haragoth paused as if reminising his life.

"that is until the king died and my wuss of a half bred sister was put on the throne" he growled "I was supposed to have the power, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KING!" he yelled "but no my sister had to continue the ways of the old kings, secretly and slowly taking the life force of man. I could believe any of it so I killed the entire council for making her queen. She cursed me and took away my body making me into a ghost of what I was. I had POWER! But she took it away and threw me out. When I take your life force she will be the first I kill"

Haragoth looked absolutely furious plotting the death of his sister. Joey just wanted to disappear maybe hide under a rock until this thing died. Of course it was then that Kaiba chose to wake up. He moaned and went through the same process Joey did when he found out he was chained to the wall. Haragoth just smiled and walked over to him, "finally I can start becoming the ruler of the world!" and with that Haragoth kissed Kaiba hard on the lips. Joey saw the pain run through Kaiba, unimaginable pain, as his life force was sucked away. Joey watched in horror as the strong brunette's screams where muffled through the kiss.

Haragoth finally broke away for air and trailed his fingers down Kaiba's naked chest and when he came to the nipples he tugged on them. Hard. Kaiba grunted but he would not let himself scream again, sadly the incubus knew what he was doing and it didnt take him long to get Kaiba's body to get hard against Kaiba's will.

Licking his lips Haragoth turned Kaiba around and plunged into him, Kaiba lost it, it hurt so much and he screamed, but as Haragoth pumped into him Kaiba couldnt stop himself from coming. He felt Haragoth slam into him one more time before emptying himself in the brunette. The Incubus bit his neck and sucked out a little blood, then laughed as he pulled out letting Kaiba fall against the wall tembling. He then turned around and walked to Joey smiling deviously as Joey shrank back in fear.

Joey's turn was not any better then Kaiba's in fact it was worse, Haragoth plunged into him with out getting Joey hard, first and blood ran out onto the sheets, he then bit any part that was near his mouth and scratched long red lines down Joeys side lapping up the blood like a vampire. Kaiba still terrified looked on feeling helpless. Poor Joey was about to come when Haragoth slammed into him again and again, when he was finally granted release he felt the hot seed spread in him as Haragoth pulled out.

Haragoth smirked and got up he felt invincible he had claimed and marked both teens and now he could finally plan some well deserved revenge.

(a/n) Thats it for this chapter I hope you liked it! Please review soon!


End file.
